Intrigue
by official-squint
Summary: The team are off on a 'bonding session' night out, will booth attend? what will happen if he does? what happens when he steps onto the dance floor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is just a little story i started intended to be a bit of a one-shot by my typing fingers got the better of me and it has now turned into a sort story, so a few more chapers to come, which include some HEAT! **

**I do not own bones of any of its characters, i wish i did!!**

* * *

It was a Friday night; Brennan wasn't used to being out in the 'real' world this early in the evening, especially on a Friday! The end to the week was her favourite time for catching up on her work, or finishing an eagerly awaited chapter of her new book. She knew everyone had a place to be and scurried around the lab trying desperately to finish as early as possible for the weekend.

She on the other hand preferred to stay late into the evening soaking up the glorious silence, this was easily her most productive time of the week. She reminisced about this silence and how the landscape she saw was a million miles away from that. As she was thinking this she was jogged back to reality,

"You ok sweetie?" Angela spoke, "yer fine" she replied knowing her answer was nearly not sufficient enough to fool her best friend!

" you know this really isn't my scene"

"Don't start Bren, you promised, come on its going to be fun" Ange replied with a giggle to her tone and turned back round to whisper something in jacks ear.

They were standing on the sidewalk outside 'Lava ignite' a new club Angela was dying to check out and had arranged the outing as a 'work colleague get together bonding session' she said they didn't all ever get together outside of work, although really everyone knew it was just an excuse to check out the club! But no one seemed to mind and all went along with it.

Brennan stood dressed in tight dark blue skinny jeans, heels, and a black silk top that accentuated her perfect curves and rather unsubtlely, her cleavage. Her arms folded across her chest, curly hair blowing across her face she waited in line. Angela, Jack, Zach and Cam and stood in front of her all dressed for a night on the town, Zach looking as uncomfortable as she was, wearing an odd looking stripped maroon shirt , Brennan chuckled to herself as she took in the sight of her fellow forensic anthropologist, wondering if he had actually ever been to a club before.

Wonder if Booth will make an appearance she though to herself as she was dragged to the front of the line by Angela, He had previously been point blankly refusing to come all week, but Angela had finally wore him down and he had said he would show his face at some point in the evening. Brennan was unsure whether this was true or another one of his ploys to get Angela of his back.

She noticed the warmth wash over her as she stepped through the door of the club, she hadn't noticed the Goosebumps swamping her bare skin before now, was she really that caught up in her thoughts?

They paid and headed up the stairs onto the main floor of the club, as they reached the top step what stood before them was an enormous dark room, the dance floor was situated in the middle, a little lower down than the rest of the place, around the dance floor there was a metal rail, leaning on this were people deeply emerged in their own conversations, drinking or simply staring into the distance, it reminded her of some kind of boxing ring.

Coloured lights flashed all around them and the DJ could be seen focusing intently in his box which was elevated from the rear of the floor, the bar was to the left of them, they hurriedly made there way over.

"What's your poison then Dr Brennan" Jack called out, having to shout a little to be heard over the music.

Brennan considered this a minute then replied "Dry white wine please"

"and make it a large one" she heard Angela say to jack.

She took in the view of the room, the music creating a buzzing sound in her head, she turned to face her colleagues, Jack now passing round shots of Sambucca, she took one, "heres to out kick ass team, who never let the bad guys get away" Angela said and they all downed their shot in one.

Zach nearly choking from the taste of the Sambucca wiped his mouth and looked at Jack is disbelieve "what the hell was that, my insides are burning. Obviously not literally but it was rather uncomfortable" "welcome to the dark side" Jack replied whilst placing his arm around Angela's lower back.

* * *

Booth was in his car making his way home from work, he knew what tonight was and although he promised Angela he was still unsure whether to go or not?

Me and squints in the 'real' world he thought, now is that such a good idea?

He pulled the car into his driveway and made the way into his apartment, opening the door he took in the dark room and went to turn the side light on, he threw his jacket on the sofa and went to the bathroom to run the shower?

To go or not to go? That's the question than consumed his head as he pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing his very well defined pectoral and abdominal muscles.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, what i would love most is if you could just hit that lovely review button below and give me a few words, thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Thanks for those who did review, ****i**** really appreciate it, but ****i**** need more, MORE ****i**** tell you!! **

**Ok the story continues, we are working our way up to the climax!!**

* * *

Booth stepped out the shower, rubbing his hair with a towel he wiped away the mist on the mirror allowing him to take in his appearance. Whilst soaking himself under the cascading scorching water he had made his mind up, he was going to go join the squints, after all he was part of the team, and he wasn't about to let Bones down. He had worked so hard during the last 2 and a half years getting her to trust him, that trust had to be absolute, including attending things he had promised too no matter how tedious he thought it may be.

* * *

4 Shots and 2 large glasses of wine later the 'squint squad' were standing next to the dance floor, swaying slightly. Brennan could see Angela eagerly eyeing up the dance floor. She had to admit she did feel in a giddy mood, although she knew it was from the large consumption of alcohol, she was still rather sceptical about the whole 'dancing thing' the close proximity, the bumping bodies, the sweat!! She wasn't sure her social awkwardness allowed for that!

'OMG, i love this song' Angela screamed grabbing what seemed like some body part of all of them and pulling them onto the dance floor.

They all stood in a somewhat disorientated circle, Angela was by far the most enthusiastic, bumping and swinging to the music, the elation of joy was evident in her face.

Brennan swayed slightly to the music, she saw Jack move closer to dance up close and personal with Angela, they grinded their hips together to the beat of the music, wrapping their arms onto each others shoulders.

She turned to see Cam also getting into her stride, Zach on the other hand was a whole different story, he looked like someone has glued his knees together, he continued to bop up and down looking nervously and vigorously around, obviously very conscious of his surroundings. She wondered if that's what she looked like when she danced?

* * *

Booth looked at his watch as he entered the club, 11.25, he wondered if they would still even be here? He climbed the stairs and walked straight to the bar, once there he wondered how he had ended up here? Habit he pondered? Turning to take in the landscape of the club, he could feel the heat hitting his body, causing it to almost instantly release perspiration, his shirt starting to feel tight around his bulging trapizius muscle. He let his eyes wonder, processing all aspects of the club, he began the search for the squints and his partner.

* * *

Brennan was watching as Cam attempted to offer Zach some dance advice and start dancing with him, this made her chuckle and she started moving more earnestly to the beat. When all of a sudden she felt a hand creep around either side of her waist to rest on her hips, she temporary delayed turning round, first using her peripheral version, then realising she knew her partners structure very well and she knew she was not Booth.

A guy has his hands on me she thought, without permission!! The alcohol was certainly slowing down her thought processes, she peered at her watch, Booth obviously wasn't coming, she may as well dance with someone and have a bit of fun, biological urges and all. She had to admit she liked the attention.

* * *

Angela turned to face Brennan ' You go girl, she mouthed' before giving her silent thumbs up.

* * *

Booth strolled down to the dance floor, standing on the edge, trying to look through the crowds searching for his partner, he knew this wouldn't be hard, his partner with her unique beauty stood out from most crowds. He spotted Angela and Jack first, they seemed to be getting very into each other and having fun he thought, a big smile creeping onto his face.

He then changed his angle and spotted Cam manoeuvring Zach's extremities, obviously trying to get him to move a bit more gracefully!! This made Booth laugh even harder, all of a sudden his heart stopped and the grin and feelings of elation he has just experienced were quickly washed from his body. He spotted his partner dancing, a guy's arms around her waist, AROUND HER WAIST, TOUCHING HER!! He stood frozen for a few moments, rooted to the spot.

He suppressed his anger and gathered his thoughts, ok she's not mine he rationalised, I have no right over her. Was it right to feel like this towards his PARTNER!? He had to admit to himself the thought or now the sight of another mans hands on her made him feel physically sick.

Should i just go home he considered no-ones seen me yet? who was he kidding the thought of that guys hands all over her would be stuck in his head all night, he couldn't take it anymore and decided he needed to act, NOW!

* * *

Brennan was sure she could feel eyes on her back of her neck, paranoid she thought? Its just sweat she reasoned. She continued allowing this man access to her hip region, slowly he had moved in his body close behind hers, determining the movement their bodies moved in. She shivered; the feeling of a hole being burnt into the back of her head would not evade her.

**Please take the time to review guys, even if it's just a one word?! Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for those who reviewed, more please!! Any suggestions welcome.**

**Sorry it's taken a while to update, this thing does write itself but I've been pretty busy lately with my dissertation and such things.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read!!**

Brennan's hot sweaty face radiated with enjoyment, Booth's face presenting the complete opposite emotions. He walked towards her with complete determination, his only goal to break her away from his slimy guys hands, but he found himself stop abruptly

_How to tackle this_ he thought?

He has to stop his mind swimming as his fists clenched and all he wanted to do was punch this guys lights out, he restrained and focused for a minute, after making so much progress with his partner he didn't want to ruin that, he could hear her voice now' _I don't need protecting Booth'_, ok he decided 'be coy Seeley be discreet'.

As he was thinking this he meet her eyes through the crowd, crap no backing out now! Her gaze was electric and sent shivers down his spine. Right time to act he thought.

* * *

The music was pounding in Brennan's ears, she felt the beat running through her and quite liked the feeling it gave her, to hell with it she thought, turning her head to observe her colleagues, she turned her head to the right, to the left, BOOTH, she thought!! What's he doing here? She instinctively took a step forward and denied her dance partner such eager access to her pelvic region_. 'I have nothing to be ashamed off' _she considered this for a second then retook her place in the arms of her very willing dance buddy.

Booth was now in their vicinity, he swung his hips to the music and said his hello's to the rest of the squints in the way of a nod. Angela's expression changed the moment she saw him, the smile almost dragged from her face, she regarded Jack, the look in their eyes a mutual agreement, and they both turned to face the opposite direction, almost predicting what was to happen next.

At this motion Cam also caught up rapidly and pulled Zach slightly away from the scene.

'_Don't panic Seeley, the plan, don't forget the plan'_. Stopped abruptly in his thoughts, ok he had the aim of the plan but didn't consider how this was to be carried out. '_Ok ok just worm your way in some how, don't make it too obvious'. _

Brennan and Booths eyes met, both immediately shifting their gaze in another direction. Both continued dancing, both evidently feeling awkward.

Booth changed his position moving slightly to the right and behind her, staring at this guy with all the emotion and anger of a volcanic eruption, he released his grip on her slightly, Booth tilted his head somewhat and motioned with his eyes to get lost!!

_Ok one more go and then I'm pounding him into the ground, _his stomach flipping as he saw close up the movements this guys hands were performing on his partners waist. Brennan was slowly released and became free, she turned around unaware of the events behind her, before she had a chance to say a word she felt a sweaty palm grab hers, pulling her, she turned and found herself nose to nose with her partner.

Whoo Booth, about time, what took you so long?

He didn't say a word, but just continued swaying his hips to the beat, he stepped back slightly and allowed his partner room to breathe, he positioned his legs so that her leg grazed his inside thigh and they both moved to the music, their chests touching, he put his hands on her waist and placed hers on his broad shoulders. He could smell the sweat radiating from her hair; this was strangely the best smell he has smelt all night, her body heat steaming off her onto him. He could feel her breasts move up and down against his chest, and the slight scrape of her leg on the inside if his thigh sent electrical currents around his entire body. What the hell he thought, how is she doing this to me, this is bones. He mentally corrected himself '_his bones'_.

A faster RnB track came on and the dance tempo increased, they both looked at each other and laughed, neither knowing why, just that it was necessary.

They grinded into each other, their hips in perfect sync with one another, joining together immaculately like two pieces of a puzzle. Both bending their knees in time creating a vertical motion, as they grinded their bodies up and down his hands slid to her back, caressing her curves, moving up her spine and tracing it down her back, she flung her head backwards, eyes closed and lifting her hands into the air, obviously 'feeling' the music and seemingly oblivious to the effect she was having on her partner.

* * *

In actual fact the opposite was happening in Brennan's head, she could feel every movement her partner traced along her waist and up her spine, her senses altered, his touch leaving a line of fire wherever it travelled.

_God Brennan this is Booth _she mentally repeated to herself over and over again.

They were so close she could feel the contours of his muscular body through their clothes, and had a longing to run her hands sensually along them. She mentally gave herself a slap and threw her head back trying to concentrate on the music, only on the music. '_Could she carry on like this_?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, I'm sorry this chapter as been such a long time coming but I have only recently finishing graduating my degree, but now I have it planned out only a few chapters remaining, and a warning it is getting a bit M rated now and there is much more to come**

Both oblivious to the effect they were conjuring inside the other, Booth didn't know how long he could stay in this position, but at the same time he never wanted to let her go.

A wide smile spread across Angela's face as she turned and took in the scene of her best friend, she could see the look in Booths eyes and turned to whisper into Jack's ear, she now wore the look of triumph and pride as she had called this chemistry she saw before her years previously.

Cam had also turned around and her and Angela shared a look of silent communication both manoeuvring their partners away from the scene.

Brennan's insides seemed to be dancing just as much as she appeared to be on the outside, enough she thought and attempted feebly to break the embrace. Unsuccessful in leaving Booths arms subtly, she decided on another approach, as she delayed this once again she felt her partners muscular thighs rubbing along her hips, she could feel the contours of his quadriceps perfectly as they grazed along her own thighs, his hands wandering along the small of her back, caressing her curves and every now and again finding their way underneath her top as she bounced up and down to the music. Before she exploded Brennan put all her remaining effort into leaving his grasp, she stopped dead, with a small glancing gaze into his eyes she turned and left the dance floor.

It took a few seconds for Booth to process what just happened, his hands already missing the familiar touch of her body. He began to frantically worry that she was unset, and more importantly that they hadn't changed their friendship… partnership… what ever SHIP it was.

He went bounding after her, clearing his path through the crowd, pushing people aside and shouting his apologises from afar.

As Brennan walked from the dance floor she sped up her pace and made her way over to the exit, realising Booth wasn't following her she began to fear she had offended him, her anxiety build as she reached the stairs and she made her way down them legs almost giving away underneath her tall frame. She mentally contributed this to the alcohol but knew it has more to do with the emotions she was feeling and the explosion of heat she just underwent with her partner.

Booth's only thought was to find her, he didn't know what he was going to say, whether he could just forget what he felt? Did she feel it? Was it just the heat of the moment, was it really nothing, just his protectiveness of his partner when he saw her in the arms of another man? His walk intensified into more of a run as he desperately tried to seek her out through the masses that now filled the club.

He spotted her just as she was descending the stairs and making her way out of the club. Taking the stairs two at a time he perused after her, the night air hitting his lungs as he left the sticky, humid heat of the club, she was just a few metres in front of him staring into the night sky. In that spilt second he made a decision, an impulse that he knew would be the best or worst of his life.

He stood stationary taking in her beauty for a few seconds before increasing his pace, walking with authority and demand, he approached her, Brennan still stood with her back to him completely unaware of his presence, she turned to find him striding towards her and before she knew what had hit her she felt his strong palms upon her shoulders, forcefully pushing her into the wall to the side of her, her back flush against the wall his right hand drifting onto the nap of her neck and the left one still pinning her firmly against the wall, yet she knew if she wanted to move she could, he stared

penetratingly into her gleaming blue eyes, he leaned in, his torso tight against hers, she could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his hand slowly migrating round her neck his thumb stroking her cheek, their lips meet and a satisfaction cascaded through both bodies.

Transfixed in the moment, warmth filled her mouth, all thoughts emptied inside Brennan's head and all she could concentrate on was his lips and continuing their embrace. The force he struck her with was very unlike him but gave rise to a burning fire of passion inside of her. His warm tongue stroking the inner walls of her mouth, intertwined together, gradually reaching deeper as their pace picked up.


	5. Chapter 5

**A fast chapter after the unusually long break I know! I have been dying to write this all day, I have been at working writing the plan out on odd till receipts, but carefully writing in case uncase people saw it and thought I was a bit of a weirdo perve! I hope you enjoy**

Passion swirling around both of their bodies they lost track of time, so deep into the moment Brennan felt as if she was transported to some far away place and was oblivious to her surroundings.

Their pace subduing and Booth found himself jerked back to reality and the seriousness of what he had just done and what had occurred between him and his partner.

Silently they stood staring deep in each others eyes, neither daring to speak first, under normal circumstances their solid partnership required little effort for them to communication an entire conversation with just a look, but at this particular moment in time Booth was having trouble reading behind her chocolate brown eyes.

He took a step backwards and released his hand from her shoulder, missing the warmth of her body he felt the wind blow over him and suddenly felt cold, whether from the weather or the realisation of his actions and the look in her eyes he knew not.

Brennan stood rooted to the wall, her eyes burning from the intensity of his glare she diverted them downwards to get a vision of the pavement, after what seemed like an eternity she said " what just happened?"

He sensed the fear and uncertainty in her voice and decided he had to mend this, to fix it before she ran and their relationship was un-repairable.

"Er, bones I don't know what happened, heat of the moment, it just happened, it was nothing, lets just forget it"

He knew deep down he was lying and the feelings and emotions that she had just evoked inside of him were more powerful than anything he had felt before, but because of this he had to put her first, his feelings didn't matter, he did not want her to run, to ruin the trust they had built together, he knew her history. His main aim then became to get out of their making a little as possible of the feat that just occurred between them and to make her see the same thing.

She stared at Booth for a brief moment before deciding to just agree with his reply "Yeah" she replied " heat of the moment, alcohol, lets just forget it, just got a bit carried a way is all, biological urges and all"

She tried desperately to keep her tones as casual as possible and not succumb to the roaring upset and disbelief in side of her. Could he really be saying these things? Didn't meant anything, mistake, forget it? Was she the only one feeling these things? But he kissed me she thought!

"Come on bones I'll give you a lift home" Booth startled her out of her thought process, "Er no thanks I'm going to go say by to Angela and the others then I'll grab a taxi home it isn't far"

"Alright then, see you in the morning" he wasn't going to push her, especially as he dreaded what the car journey might have been like if she had accepted his invitation.

He turned and walked back to his SUV, not daring to look back at the scene he was leaving. He opened the door and sat in his seat, not putting the keys in to start the engine but just silently sat there forehead resting on the steering wheel, unable to comprehend what had happened.

Brennan wandered slowly towards the exit of which she had walked out of what seemed like hours ago, but her path was blocked by the familiar face of her best friend

"where have you been sweetie, we have been looking all over for you"

"just needed a bit of air" Brennan replied, knowing her answer would not fool Angela who had the superhuman power of reading her like an open book, before she could reply she added "feel a bit queasy is all, think I might head home"

They exchanged a hug and Brennan headed towards the taxis which were whizzing past her in the street opposite the club"

She stumbled up the stairs to her apartment still feeling a little worse for wear after her alcohol consumption that night, questions running around her head, questions she knew she couldn't get the answer too. Unsure of how she felt, confused, upset, relief? She didn't know, all she knew was her own disbelief at how easily Seeley Booth had dismissed their intimacy.

Once in her apartment she changed into her night clothes, pulling on white stripped pyjama bottoms and a royal blue vest top, washing her make up off and settling into bed, reliving the events of the night, unable to turn the repeating circle that remained firmly in her recollection.

Booth remained rooted to the seat of his SUV unable to move, to start the engine, or to even put his seatbelt on. What had he just done, he didn't know which was worse, jumping her from behind or dismissing it and her as if they meant nothing?

He lost all track of time he didn't even know how long he had sat there for, when the finally lifted his head and removed it from the steering wheel the clock glowed read 2:30. He had to repair this, he didn't know how but he knew he had to and now. At that moment he was possessed with a certain determination, he clicked his seat belt in, started the engine and roared into the distance.

Head pounding, Brennan was suddenly alert but unable to open her eyes, something had woken her from her alcohol induced slumber, she laid still wondering if she had imagined the noise.

There it was again, and this time she could discern the noise of someone banging on her door, she twirled round to take in the glow of her alarm clock 3 AM! Who the hell was it at that time, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and cautiously went to look through her peep hole, BOOTH!

She opened the door slowly, excitement and confusion rushing through her body.

"I'm sorry bones, I lied it did mean something, we both know it did"

She took in his appearance, he looked worried, tired, hair sticking up, but he was still the sexiest man she had ever seen.

She looked deep into his blue gleaming eyes and in that second they shared one of their many 'looks' of understanding and mutual understanding.

He took a step in and for the second time that night cupped her face in his hands and stepped forward to push her gently up against the wall, shutting the door on his way in he dropped his head lower and kissed her lips gently but with such passion and desire Brennan was sure her knees were about to give way any moment. He moved his lips slowly down to grace her neck and as she pulled her head to the side to allow him access he placed his hands on her waist and lifting her up to rest on his hips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go next chapter, Very M-rated beware! Reviews very much appreciated, more please.**

Temperance could feel his hot breathe swamping her body, as they explored each others mouths, Booths hands migrated slowly up her back pressing his fingers lightly against her as he reached her shoulders. Brennan griped his thighs hard letting him know that she was secure and was able to hold her own weight upon him. 'was this really happening' , that would be her last logical, discerning thought before plummeting into a void of pleasure and passion, alive only in that moment, the one of desire she was sharing with her partner.

Booths hands crept up to her neck pushing her hair off her face he took in her beauty before kissing her once more and moving his mouth down to run a trail of kisses down her cheek and onto her neck. His hands now roaming her back, finding the base of her top he lifted it slight to reveal her bare skin, so soft, warm and inviting, he explored her stomach and ran his hands along her hips slowly creeping up to her chest and drawing a line up between her breasts whilst placing kisses on her chest. He could hear her heart beating faster, and for some unknown reason this excited him further. Whilst still passionately kissing her neck he positioned his hands lower and ran his index finger up the inside of her thigh very aware she was wearing very little by the little white shorts she had gone to bed in. This drove Brennan wild, and the final straw was when Booth put his mouth to her ear and whispered something totally inaudible, she didn't know whether it was his hot breathe or the moan of his delight even though she was barely touching him but she knew she had to move NOW.

Seemingly firmly pinned against the wall and with no desire to let go of the man she had between her thighs she thrust her hips forwards forcing Booth to take a step backwards, taking her hint but not wanting to let her go he stumbled back a few steps and placed her on the kitchen counter, standing between her legs he reached up and peeled her top away from her body, her firm pert breasts stood before him, he gently pushed her backwards to lay on the counter whilst he ran his tongue down her chest and onto her stomach, teasing her by finishing just short of where she really wanted it to travel. Brennan lay back giving little muffled groans allowing him full access, she suddenly sat up slightly and ripped his t-shirt from his torso, revealing a very well defined chest, at the sight of this her chest tightened, she wasn't sure why.. Excitement? Love? Or just the thought of knowing he only had eyes for her?

He cupped her breasts lightly, and went to work with his fingers caressing her nipples with his thumb, squeezing, his tongue drifted downwards placing one in his mouth, sucking gently his hands now roaming her upper torso, her taught stomach her curves and along her hips.

She ran her fingers through his hair and as he moved up and down so intensely concentrating on her body almost as if he didn't want to miss a thing she ran her fingers down his back, ever so often intensifying her touch to let him know she was enjoying it and conveying the desire she felt for him.

He let his tongue float down and find her pelvic region, travelling across her body from right to left just lifting the band of her shorts lightly, teasing her. He placed his hand on her inside thigh, and ran it slowly up it before stopping right when he reached the top, she replied with a small groan of disappointment, he then started on the other leg, gaining height, but this time he did not stop and plunged into the depth of her, lightly stroking her throbbing clit, massaging it gently, before gaining rhythm and firmness , feeling her wetness against his hand, he carried on like this hearing the sweet sound of her moans before joining it with another digit.

Temperance sat up slowly and through silent communication Booth moved his hands onto her hips and pulled down her last remaining item of clothing, whilst she unfastened his belt buckle and released the thing most eager to get out. They stood kissing passionately all the time gaining pace as she took a few step backwards pulling him along with her kiss and landed on the couch, she lay down backwards Booth following pressing his firm, sweaty body against hers, Brennan felt on fire as his kisses penetrated her skin, taking one breast in his mouth and then the other whilst his hands roamed her naked body, not able to get enough of it, he lowered his head and ran his finger along her cleavage following his warm breathe, before kissing along her pelvis running his tongue up her inner thigh, he opened her legs slightly and began running his tongue along her throbbing clit, taking her in and adding his finger to plunge deep inside of her.

Brennan threw her head back in pure pleasure, not knowing how much more of this she could take, a accumulation and building up inside her not knowing how long before it reached its peak. She reached for his shoulders and slowly pulled him up towards her, at the same time gripped her feet tightly around his waist so as to pull his boxers down and he travelled upwards.

Both lay naked pressed against one another, glaring into her eyes he finally plunged into her, gently at first, all the time making sure he wasn't hurting her, he wanted this to last as long as possible, he wanted it to be more than just sex. Gaining pace they both moved to an audible but exact rhythm, he could feel the mounting inside of him, as he pulled back slightly and place his feet on the ground to give him as much leverage as possible, he thrust into her at a quickened pace, both started to shake slightly, he could feel her tighten upon him, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on, her groans now loud and slightly ultrasonic rebounded in his ears pushing him over the edge, as they both simultaneously shook and exploded, in the wave of pleasure he was experiencing he heard her scream his name, this only prolonged his pleasure as they both came down from their high. Like nothing either of them had felt before, incomprehensible pleasure, pleasure beyond believe. He positioned his body to lay next to hers, both sweating and glassy eyed he placed his hand across her stomach and turned to look at her.


End file.
